A three dimensional object can be built up one section at a time. A layer of material is solidified in the shape of a section through the object. Once the section is formed, another is formed in contact with the previously formed section. Repetition of this process allows multi-laminate objects to be fabricated. This is the basis of techniques such as rapid prototyping.